Alasca?
by CaahT39C
Summary: Só uma fanfic expressando, ou não, o meu ódio supremo pelo Paul. Mais uma vez: EU TE ODEIO! Botei T porque... Hm... Na minha nota da autora eu escrevi – ou quase escrevi – uma coisa que acho que a Suzannah pensou na fanfic.


- Suzannah... - uma voz fraca, mas que eu conhecia muito bem - bem até demais - me chamava.

Por que _ele_?

- Suzannah, por favor... !

Sério, não poderia ser... Bem... O_ outro_? Tinha que ser _ele_?

- Suzannah, me ajude! - apesar de nunca mais querer me encontrar com ele, não poderia deixar uma pessoa morrer bem na minha-

Meus pensamentos se cessaram quando a voz dele mudou. Mudou dramasticamente para a voz do outro.

- Acorde, Suzannah! Acorde!

Pisquei várias vezes os olhos, para garantir que eu acordasse.

Jesse estava me sacudindo. Jesse era o outro.

Ele que importava, não aquele...

Vamos dizer que o que eu pensei se resumiria a um gesto não muito admirável da minha mão e um xingamento inapropiado.

Até saberia o que padre D. diria se ouvisse:

- Suzannah, que exemplo de menina! - claro, ele diria isso sarcasticamente.

Mas enfim, Jesse me acordou. E eu pergunto:

- O que é Jesse? - eu estava meio zonza por causa da... Que horas eram mesmo? Olhei para o rélogio em cima de meu criado-mudo. - E ÁS QUATRO DA MANHÃ?

- Shh !- Jesse colocou os seus dedos quentes sobre os meus lábios.

_Dedos quentes_... Como demorei a acustumar com o calor humano que Jesse irradiava. Porque, encarem os fatos, fazia só um mês que Jesse voltou a ser humano e vivo.

Como percebi o não-destaque da palavra vivo, fiquei imaginando uma cena com um diretor de um filme se eu:

- Destaquem a palavra vivo, se não destacarem, EU CHUTO A BUNDA DE VOCÊS! - gritou uma furecida Suzannah - mesmo eu sendo teimosa, chatinha, estressada e... Ah, você me entendeu: essa não era eu - , ao diretor do filme.

- Suzannah! Essa é a quarta vez que você me interrompe!

Ok Suzannah... Não crie pensamentos imaginários com diretores de filmes quando tem o seu namorado gato em cima você.

Opa,_ em cima de mim?_

- Suzannah, me escute! - Jesse me tirou do transe. Mesmo no seu tom baixo, eu podia ouvir o temor na voz dele.

Jesse estava com... Medo? Se ele estava com medo, a situação era séria.

Preparada pelo o que viria a seguir, eu dei a minha total atenção à Jesse. Porém, após a frase que você lerá a seguir - e também o que ele fará a seguir -, eu começei a pensar se no século XIX existia curso de teatro ou algo do tipo. E se existisse... Se Jesse fazia.

- Por que você foi na casa do Paul ontem? - ele retirou o pânico da voz dele. Ela virou uma voz brincalhona, com o seu palhaço tendo um sorriso torto no rosto.

Ele estava querendo me matar de susto ou o _quê_?

Porém, ele me pegou de surpresa não só por causa no modo em que ele soube me causar pânico. _E sim pela pergunta que fez._ Não, não é o que vocês estão pensando. Paul mudou muito depois que Jesse voltou a ser _vivo_. _(AHÁ! Medrosos...)_

Ok,_ só um pouco._

Mas acho que Jesse logo descobriu esse meu pensamento. Não me pergunte como. Ele simplesmente assentiu para o ar, e, mudando completamente a sua expressão, disse:

- Vamos lá bater um papinho com o Slater.

E, pelo fogo nos olhos do meu namorado, logo concluí que nada de bom sairia dessa conversa.

E, realmente, não saiu. Saiu engraçado.

* * *

- Alasca? - Paul arregalava os olhos, e o medo da sua voz era explicito. - ALASCA?

- Sim Paul. - dizia Jesse calmamente, como se mandar alguém para o Alasca era muito comum no século dele, o que eu tinha certeza que não era.

Eu observava aquela cena toda rindo pela expressão de Paul. Qual é! O cara vai pro Alasca senão o meu namorado vai quebrar o nariz dele - ou até mais que isso - por não me ter deixado em paz!

Isso era um bom motivo para rir.

De repente, eu sabia exatamente o que falar numa hora dessas.

A hora que eu tenho que ser madura, concentrada e muito boa com as palavras.

- MORRE DIABO!

Jesse e Paul me encararam como se eu tivesse catapora, febre amarela, lepra ou algo do genêro.

- MORRE DIABO? - foi o grito unissomo deles.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Paul, por que você não vai e mata a sua mãe? Depois diz que não quer falar com os bandeirantes. - eu rolava de tanto rir.

Eles não entenderam a piada.

Ainda bem. Não queria o meu computador confiscado.

- No que você está falando Suzannah? - sinceramente, NINGUÉM é atualizado hoje em dia não é? Eu posso ser dos EUA, mas eu vejo coisas engraçadas do Brasil, qual é o problema do Jesse?

Aé, esqueci. Ele ainda precisa se atualizar com o século XXI.

Parei de rir quando vi o que eu parecia: uma adolescente de 16 anos rindo de algo que os dois não entendiam - e, se eu quisesse meu computador a salvo , nunca iam entender.

- Nada, esqueçam. - piagarriei. - Então Paul, caso não queira ir para o Alasca, é melhor você ficar longe de mim.

- Longe de você eu nu... - Jesse mostrou os punhos bem na cara dele, então Paul engolhiu a seco e concluiu.- Como você quiser, vou ficar longe.

Sem tirar o sorriso de vencedor do rosto, Jesse e eu fomos embora.

Já dentro do carro, eu fiz as perguntas que ficaram entaladas desde o início:

- Por que me acordou quatro horas da manhã só para vir aqui? E por que disse logo "Alasca"?

- Eu queria acabar logo com essa história. Você sabe que eu não suporto o Paul.

Ok, até aí tudo bem, até eu não suporto ele às vezes, mas ele não me respondeu a segunda pergunta. Sabe qual foi a resposta dele? Hein?

Basicamente isso:

- Por causa de uma garota que odeia o Paul e não quer matá-lo, porque se não você poderia vê-lo outra vez. Então, enquanto pensava nas maneiras de o Paul ter problemas mentais, logo pensou em ele ser mandado para algum lugar, como por exemplo o Alasca. - já falei que adoro o sorriso dele? Não? Pois é mentira, eu _amo_ o sorriso dele. - Ela diz que o Paul é um idiota e que gosta de roubar garotas que já amam outros, sendo que os outros também amam-as.

- E quem é a garota?

- Calma Suzannah, ainda não terminei. Essa garota fica xingando o Paul a cada vez que lê o nome dele, e ainda desabafa com as amigas que, pelo jeito, não conhecem-o. A garota tem um ódio supremo por ele, _hermosa_!

- QUEM É A GAROTA? - não que eu estava com ciúmes. Nem de longe.

- Ainda pergunta? CaahT39C, claro.

Acabei de sentir ciúmes da autora dessa história, tem algum jeito de o meu dia ficar mais esquisito e engraçado?

* * *

**Antes de começar o meu recadinho gamante, tenho algo a dizer:**

**Nem METADE das coisas que o Jesse *suspiro de leve* falou diz COMO EU ME SINTO EM RELAÇÃO AO PAUL.**

**Sabe quando você tem ÓDIO do personagem e tudo que ele faz você mata-o mentalmente? Pois é, eu ODEIO o Paul.**

**Quero que ele vá para o Alasca U-U Deixa a Suzannah em paz!**

**Enfim, agora com o recadinho gamante:**

**Heeeey gente! Outra fanfic da Mediadora hoje, to podendo U-U.-n Eu tive essa ideia - a ideia de mandar ele para o Alasca, não da fanfic - desde que vi o nome PAUL no livro 4.**

**Olhei a parte de trás do 6, começei a mandar ele para vááááários lugares, se é que você me entende. As minhas amigas já ficaram de saco cheio de eu falar (NO MEIO DO NADA):**

**- Será que dá pra matar ou torturar ou fazer um personagem de história viajar para o Alasca? ESPERO QUE SIM! Eu quero matar o Paul...**

**Elas simplesmente dizem:**

**- Bebeu hoje?**

**Sim, elas são TÃOOO CARINHOSAS COMIGO! Enfim... A ideia da fanfic veio do nada com uma conversa minha (sobre quem? O Peter Pan U-U -n) com outra amiga, e ela falou "por que você não faz uma fanfic?"**

**Agradeço muitíssimo a ela. Se ela estiver lendo isso, saberá que eu dedico essa fanfic pra ela (;**

**Ok, o que eu falo agora? Reviews sempre deixam o meu dia belo e sempre fazem eu ter mais esperanças que um dia em faça uma fanfic decente.**

**So... Até a próxima fanfic da Mediadora. Estou planejando uma fanfic Adam/Cee Cee, ficou tudo tão vago entre eles!**

**~CaahT39C  
**


End file.
